


The Act Of Loving In Return

by orphan_account



Series: S T R A W H E A R T [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, LuLaw, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Law's coming to terms with the fact that maybe the"I love you's."Luffy spews at the drop of a hat aren't just platonic.Alternately titled: Law's being an idiot, go figure.





	The Act Of Loving In Return

Straw Hat gives away _'I love you's'_ like Tony-ya gives away bandages to the injured.

Not to say that the younger pirate captain says _"I love you."_ to strangers or even to Law's own crew, but he says it to every one of his nakama like he's afraid that he won't have a chance to say it anymore. Not that he says it a little sadly or desperately—at least not the times that Law's heard him say it—, but he says it carefree and happily, and maybe with a little fondness creasing the edges of his eyes and mouth; and that's fine, because although Law himself doesn't say the words openly, and instead shows it through action and disguised words, Straw Hat's different.

Law's witnessed Straw Hat tell the navigator _"I love you."_ for allowing him to remain in the room where the former keeps the maps and creates them, and spewed the same three words to Nico-ya for allowing him to use her breasts as pillows. There have been various other times when Straw Hat proclaimed his love for every single one of his nakama in one breath when they docked at an unexplored island that they were on the verge of exploring.

It isn't any of his business or concern, except Straw Hat says the same thing to him.

Whether they're departing and it's a cheerful _"I love you."_ in his ear with Straw Hat's vise like grip around his neck, an _"I love you."_ laughed after kicking the next Big Bad's ass with Straw Hat bleeding and bruised and him in the same state, or a quiet _"love_ _you, Torao."_ mumbled sleepily beside his ear when Straw Hat decides that Law's a better pillow than his other nakama.

It's a number of words, but overall, it's just Straw Hat.

Straw Hat understands affectionate, intimate and platonic love, but romantic love? He at least understands the physical aspect of romance and want, but does he understand the intimacy of the words that he says when it's taken in other contexts?

Or maybe it's not Straw Hat's spewed "I _love you's."_ that's the problem, maybe it's Law's own inability to say it back.

Admittedly, he hasn't said _"I love you."_ or felt it in a romantic sense in his entire life, and the last time he said it platonically in person (and not in dreams when words unsaid transformed him into a small child beating against the chest and hoping that Cora _knew_ , that he heard and knew that he loved—loves—him as much as Cora did him) was the last time Bepo woke him up from a nap that became a nightmare. And to make himself that vulnerable (like in Dressrosa) to give Straw Hat _that much_ power to destroy him, it's terrifying. And maybe a little exhilarating. But it's even more terrifying (exhilarating) if he's redamancy.

(Somewhere deep in his psyche, Law thinks that maybe not saying those words to Corazón when he was a child was a way to guarantee that Cora wouldn't die, that maybe if he didn't voice his love than nothing bad would happen.)

Now, every time that Straw Hat let's those three words slip past his mouth, Law becomes even more annoyed at himself, because Straw Hat doesn't deserve someone as damaged as him that can't properly express their love without feeling the urge to vomit or panic as if they've done something horrible by the admittance.

He doesn't deserve Straw Hat.

_"Don't try to find a reason for somebody's love!"_

Law swears, tugging his hat further down to shield his eyes. In the distance, he hears Straw Hat arguing with Penguin and Shachi over something most likely ridiculous and idiotic.

It's hard not to do that when you can't find anything worth risking someone's life over in yourself.

"Torao!" there it is, Straw Hat's odd way of knowing when someone he cares for— _loves_ —is in some kind of trouble, no matter what the trouble is.

And he's here, large, dark orbs for eyes curious and his mouth stretched in worry.

"Luffy-ya," Law addresses, willing his panic away with every ache in his hand from clutching Kikoku.

"Torao, what's wrong?" Luffy peers at him curiously, before a look of frustration crosses his features. "You're being stupid again, aren't you?"

Despite himself, Law smirks and ignores his breath small and nervous much like his heart. "Yeah," he admits and runs a hand through the younger pirate captain's hair.

"Shishishi~ S'okay." Luffy nuzzles his hand and reaches his own hand up, smoothing up Law's covered forearm and tugging the sleeve of the older captain's shirt further up to touch the tattoos there.

With the comfortable silence, Law's anxiety eases until the only thing left is Luffy's calming, scarred touch, nuzzling his hand with affection and love.

"I love you."

The calming touch pauses—freezes would be a more accurate term—before those dark orbs are facing him once again, any other time Law would be smirking at the fact that he's managed to surprise Straw Hat Luffy of all people, but now—heart caught in his throat and ' _you shouldn't have, idiot, he's young; he only wanted easy sex and fun'_ — it's like being trapped in that small chest again.

"I wanna kiss Torao now," Luffy says with the straightest face Law's seen his allied pirate captain make, "and then we're going to have amazing, Nami-wants-to-throw-us-overboard sex, okay?"

Swallowing but still managing to smirk—it probably appears more wobbly than cocky—Law ignores that ridiculously warm feeling blossoming in his chest and runs his hand through Luffy's hair again.

"Zoro-ya won't be happy—or Penguin—if they have to fish us out."

Luffy snickers, the intensity in his eyes momentarily absent. "Torao doesn't care about that."

"No," Law agrees, a hand curling around Luffy's nape.

Luffy laughs before cramming his clumsy hands under Law's shirt, effectively undoing two buttons with the seemingly easy force used to do so. "Torao should kiss me now."

Law complies, meeting the soft and chapped lips of Luffy before delving his tongue inside and rubbing against the other's playfully, tilting his head and running his hands through the mess known as Luffy's hair while feeling curious fingers continue their adventure up his torso until they meet one of his nipples and a thumb runs across it with a teasing pressure. He allows a moan to escape that rumbles between their shared mouths and presses further against Luffy with a harsh tug to the younger pirates hair, pressing his lower half closer in search of friction.

With a reluctant breath, Law pulls away and rests his head against Luffy's, not minding the height difference. "We should continue this on my submarine."

Luffy laughs, "Okay!"

* * *

 

"Torao?" Luffy asks, tilting his head and frowning at Law from the surgeon's bed.

The only thing remaining on the younger pirate captain are blue boxers that hang low on his hips.

Luffy half naked and on his bed while preparing to make love instead of have their usual sex, well, Law didn't realize that it would _this_ erotic.

"What's wrong?" an impish grin graces the younger pirate captain's features. " _You_ nervous?"

Law's frown deepens while listening to his younger lover snicker and clutch at his naked chest. While doing so, his gaze travels from the scarred chest to the boxers fitting his ally in _all_ the right places.

At no response, Luffy stops laughing and begins to eye Law in a way that's unnerving due to the _sheer_ intensity.

It's one thing when his ally stares down enemies—which is sexy in its own right—but seeing it on his bed while Straw Hat's wearing next to nothing, it _does_ things to Law.

Maybe love really is an aphrodisiac in its own right—

"Torao needs to stop being stupid."

—Or a convenient thing that helps one overlook their own partner's… flaws. Which, he's not one to talk about other people's shortcomings and habits.

You don't get the moniker Surgeon of Death for being friendly and kind.

Luffy frowns, raised on his elbows. "C'mere, Torao."

Law complies despite his instincts telling him not to comply to an order, and presses the lower half of his body against Luffy's while tangling his fingers in the shorter captain's hair. In response, Luffy rocks their hips together.

"Torao's so handsome." Luffy gasps, slipping his hands past the waistband to palm Law's ass, squeezing in appreciation.

Law tucks his head into crook of Luffy's neck, pressing open mouth kisses to the tan collarbone, until the other captain is panting and tilting the expanse of his neck back. The squeezing hands slide to his erection briefly, before fondling his balls. He moans, panting into the crook of Luffy's neck and thrusting against the teasing hand in search of friction.

"T—Torao's so, so good." Luffy babbles, a habit from whenever they have sex until it turns into incomprehensible moaning. His hands leave the inside of Law's jeans to unzip them and take Law's cock in his hand which he teases by dipping his thumb in the slit.

"S—Shit," Law groans, watching the scene with half-lidded eyes and making a noise low in his throat when Luffy pushes against his chest, asking him to raise farther up. He complies, panting when Luffy flicks his tongue against the head before taking him easily, until his cock brushes the back of Luffy's throat who pulls off after brief licks and kisses moments later.

"Torao should be wet enough," Luffy says breathlessly, spreading his legs further and pulling Law against him.

"C'mon, Torao. You first."

How could he refuse?

But he does.

Law places a hand on Luffy's chest, catching his eyes and panting. "No, Luffy-ya. _You_ first."

The older captain tugs the boxers down, ignoring Luffy's startled gaze before lowering and taking the other's erection in his mouth, squeezing the base briefly and tasting the salty bitterness oozing from the slit which shouldn't be as sexy as it is. While he does so, a wandering hand grazes his ass, wet from the lube laying beside Luffy on the bedspread, and spreads him open.

"Torao, Torao." Luffy pants, almost like a prayer. One hand tangled in Law's hair, the other scissoring him open, rubbing against the walls with the pads of his fingers briefly before continuing to search for the spot that will make his fellow captain moan and pant and swear—and fuck, he _wants_.

Law drags his nails down Luffy's thighs, relishing the moan that he receives from the action, and mouths sloppily at the head. Daringly, he meets the intensity in Luffy's eyes, smirking when the younger pirate thrusts and hits the back of his throat. Even so, it's _him_ who trembles and moans while watching the other come apart.

It's a few minutes later, probing, that Law moans and arches his back, his cheeks either stained red from arousal or embarrassment and presses against the fingers inside him, that Luffy grins into his hair.

"Wet enough, Torao?"

Law grits his teeth, reconsidering the _first_ thing before settling himself over Luffy's hips and grasping the base of the other's cock to line himself up, before he sinks down with a shudder. He digs his nails into Luffy's shoulders, daring him to move as he adjusts to the feeling that causes a blossom of heat to spread in his stomach along with the pleasant burn that's going to be a bitch later when he's unable to walk properly. Luffy only pants open-mouthed and desperate, palming Law's ass and squeezing before thrusting despite the warnings now leaving crescent moons on his shoulders.

Law moans and arches his back, digging his nails deeper before raising himself up and dropping back down again, savoring the way the cock twitches inside him, warm and thick. Luffy's looking at him, his eyes hazy and loving. And fuck, it's _different_.

It's fucking different.

They fall into a steady pace; their chests heaving while moans and groans intermingle as the sound of sex infiltrates the room, until the only thing left is two allies-turned-lovers making love like the sweetest of lovers that they're not and never will be.

It's when Law feels his release coming that he tugs sharply on Luffy's hair and brings their mouths together sloppily while he raises and falls for a final time. Luffy comes with a muffled _"Torao_! _"_  while thrusting restlessly in the aftershocks of pleasure.

It's afterwards, when Law's still trying to catch his breath with an ache in his lower back and uncomfortable wetness running down his thighs and chest, does the idiot making a pillow out of his chest snicker. 

"Love you, Torao."

Despite himself, Law smirks and runs his hand through the tangled locks of Luffy's hair.

"Love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, bad porn, right? You would think that someone who reads as much smutty fics as I do would write better porn, well, I blame it on this being the first time I've attempted to write serious porn.
> 
> I debated about whether to leave it out, and I was like, well, it would be teasing considering Luffy admitted that they were going to have sex. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter of Red String Of Royalty will be better in the porn department. In my defense, Luffy wasn't a pizza boy and Law an unhappy husband.
> 
> Until next time!~


End file.
